one_piece_game_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoker
Smoker (スモーカー, Sumōkā), also known by his moniker as "White Chase" Smoker (白猟のスモーカー, Hakuryō no Sumōkā), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is a Marine officer. He is often assisted and accompanied by his subordinate, Tashigi. Years before the story, he joined the Marines of the World Government around the same time as Hina. He was first introduced as a captain stationed in Loguetown, the town where Gol D. Roger was born and executed. Smoker was feared by some of the town's civilian population, but he cared deeply for them. From the events and incidents the happened in town on his watch, Smoker would pursue Luffy wherever he was going. One of the few times he let Luffy escape was in Alabasta, albeit willingly, yet was later promoted to the rank of Commodore, due to the events in Alabasta. At Marineford, during the Summit War, Smoker tried to fight and end Luffy's life, only to be bested by Boa Hancock. When Sengoku was in the final stages of his plans, Smoker retreated. At some point during the timeskip, he was promoted to the rank of vice admiral stationed at the G-5 base. Due to his actions against Luffy and the Straw Hats at Loguetown, Smoker can be considered as the main antagonist of Loguetown Arc. ".''" :—Smoker. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Greg Dulcie (English), Mahito Ōba (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Vice-Admiral and G-5 base commander. Also known as "White Chase" Smoker. With the power of the Logia Devil Fruit, “Plume-Plume Fruit”, he can turn his body into smoke. His Sea-Prism Stone tipped weapon, Jutte, can make the opponent’s devil fruit’s power null. After meeting Luffy in Loguetown, he has been pursuing Luffy in the Grand Line, tenaciously tries to capture him, after he escaped. He doesn't obey orders well, and will defy his superiors to follow his own beliefs, but he has tremendous loyalty from his own crew. Appearance Smoker is a muscular, white-haired man, with a distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 34 (debut), 36 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 14th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Smoker_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Smoker in Post-Timeskip. Background Personality Smoker is a seasoned Marine officer, who when first introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Loguetown. Unlike many other Marine officers in One Piece, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own code of justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi. Smoker's perception on justice also allows the Straw Hat Pirates to remain at liberty despite being pirates during the Alabasta Incident. He let Luffy go after he found out that Zoro was ordered by Luffy to save him from drowning. However, he quickly lost his temper after Luffy made a stupid comment. He warned Luffy that as a marine, he would have to try and arrest him the next time they encounter each other. Smoker also did not like taking credit in Alabasta for the Straw Hats' work in defeating Crocodile, even cursing the World Government when they attempted to reward him for it. Furthermore, Smoker is very perceptive. He quickly became interested in Luffy, because he saw parallels with Gol D. Roger in it. This also led him to pursue Luffy, which he does up to the present time. In Loguetown he frequently wondered if it was just a coincidence that on the anniversary of Roger’s execution, Luffy appeared and made such a vortex. Smoker is merciless against pirates and fights them with all his might. However, he expects that pirates also show no mercy towards him; he was even more surprised when Zoro saved him from drowning on Luffy's instructions. In return he had to move on and leave Luffy and his crew alone. On the other hand, Smoker is dedicated to the pursuit of global justice against criminals and pirates and will not forget those that forsake the law and manage to escape his grasp, though he appears to share Garp and Kuzan's "moral justice" and recognizes that not all marines are as noble as their image suggests, nor should all allies be trusted blindly. He also tends to hold grudges toward pirates who have escaped him. For example, he prepares to capture Portgas D. Ace and is prepared for a difficult battle. However, after Luffy unexpectedly interrupts them and throws them through several walls, Smoker, as soon as he sees Luffy, barely acknowledges Ace. He merely shoves him into the ground and prepares to go after Luffy, who is his primary target. Smoker treats his subordinates with the same respect as his peers and has never abused his position. He also is brusque towards his subordinate Tashigi. Smoker's disposition of being obstinate comes out when he decides he will abandon what he is doing and go after Luffy no matter the cost. Smoker has the tendency to not adhere to the standard idea of justice but rather lives up to his own code of justice. The unique aspect about the encounter between him and Luffy is that this is the first time Luffy actively flees as opposed to fighting. Smoker is an extremely serious and gruff man and has very rarely been shown to smile, if at all. He is often sharp and caustic towards people who come off as nuisances to him, and gets irritated and angered at silly antics and stupidity which disturb his peace. However, he is profoundly dedicated and driven to protecting innocent people and his subordinates from harm, and will become immensely angry at anyone in a position of power who claims to protect people but is actually deceiving or manipulating them for their own selfish interests. Smoker seems to have a hobby in rock balancing first shown in Loguetown, as such he does not seem to like people who make too much noise around him, as he claims that it breaks his focus. Smoker also does not trust the Seven Warlords of the Sea as he believes them as nothing more than pirates. In fact, he has been betrayed by the Seven Warlords four times so far in the series. Despite his somber manners, he does seem to have a benevolent personality. In Loguetown, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream on his trousers, he takes it in good heart. He even gave her money to buy a new cone. He also shows respect and even protective empathy to his subordinate, Tashigi. Relationships Friends/Allies * Marines ** Hina ** Tashigi ** Kuzan ** Issho ** G-5 Family Neutral * Monkey D. Garp * World Government * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Bartholomew Kuma * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy * Heart Pirates ** Trafalgar Law Rivals Enemies * Baroque Works ** Crocodile * Kuja Pirates ** Boa Hancock * Don Quixote Pirates ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Vergo Powers and Abilities Smoker is a formidable combatant, as on top of his sheer strength, his Logia Devil Fruit abilities set him apart from most marines. In Loguetown, he was on the verge of arresting Luffy during their first encounter, and would have succeeded had it not been for Luffy's uncle, Monkey D. Dragon, interfering. After the Enies Lobby events, he was shown unsatisfied in capturing a pirate with a bounty of 50,000,000 Berries. When Luffy confronts him again in Marineford, he comments that Smoker has gotten far stronger before being pinned to the ground. Smoker's overall strength has granted him enough confidence to request a transfer to G-5 in the highly fearsome New World. It is said that the Marines of this branch are insane, cruel, and merciless who stick needles into pirates, feed them to sharks, or use them for kindling. They are known for not following orders, but Smoker managed to earn their obedience. He is one of the few marine officers that has ever beaten Luffy, the others being the two high-ranking Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru as well as Sentomaru (although Luffy was injured at the time). As a result, Luffy resorts to running away from Smoker if he ever sees him, however Luffy could not use Armament Haki at this time. After the timeskip, Smoker was able to easily cross the New World entrance and to arrive at Punk Hazard. Smoker and his crew managed to capture some pirates who were liberated from Hordy’s control. During his time on Punk Hazard, he managed to give Trafalgar Law a hard time before he was ultimately defeated. Even when he was switched to Tashigi’s body, he managed to strike Luffy. Also, despite him not being in his original body he easily defeated some of Caesar’s subordinates. He was also able to battle Vergo on relatively equal terms despite Vergo's superior mastery of Haki, and Smoker's actual goal being to retrieve Law's heart from the rogue Marine officer. However, he was easily defeated by another Warlord Don Quixote Doflamingo. Smoker has both excellent hearing and memory, as shown during the Alabasta Arc when he tells Sanji to attack the third Banana Gator that entered the room, since "that growl just now was the same as the one who ate the key". He has also shown great strategic capabilities, as he was able to plan in mere minutes the efficient assault on the pirates in the plaza during Buggy's attempt to execute Luffy, and utilize his abilities in what seemed to be erratic methods in order to divert Vergo's attention and retrieve Law's heart Powers Abilities Physical Abilities As evident of his strong build, Smoker possesses incredible physical strength: during their confrontation in Loguetown, he was able to jump about two stories high without difficulty while holding Luffy and hold him down with him being unable to retaliate, a noteworthy feat, considering Luffy's own inhuman physical power. He also has great endurance and resistance, as he was able to stand back up with no visible damage and without effort after receiving a Haki-enhanced kick from Boa Hancock, whose attacks are strong enough to shatter stone and Pacifistas armor (though Hancock's kick was primarily to get him off Luffy). Devil Fruit Main article: Plume-Plume Fruit The Plume-Plume Fruit (モクモクの実, Moku Moku no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Plume-Plume"), a Logia-type Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Smoker, allows him to create, manipulate, control and become smoke at will, making him a Smoke Human (煙人間, Kemuri Ningen). He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. At this point, he does not appear to have any exploitable weakness (aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses), due to his ability to be intangible. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Smoker is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Using his smoke powers, Smoker can power up the engines of his motorbike, the Blower Bike, for on-land transportation. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Smoker that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * White Out (ホワイト・アウト, Howaito Auto): Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. This attack was first used against the Buggy Pirates. * White Blow (ホワイト・ブロー, Howaito Burō): Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the White Out attack. For the first time he used this attack in Loguetown as Sanji wanted to come to the aid his captain, who had been held by Smoker with his vicious force. Sanji was directly hit in the upper body and thrashed against a pillar. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. The variation of this attack was first used while chasing Luffy in Nanohana. * White Snake (ホワイト・スネーク, Howaito Sunēku): Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In this way, he follows Monkey D. Luffy over several rooftops until his prey managed to escape him. * White Spark (ホワイト・スパーク, Howaito Supāku): Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. After Smoker blocked Ace’s Heat Haze his White Fist, Smoker uses this attack. * White Vine (ホワイト・バイン, Howaito Bain): Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. With this technique Smoker tries to catch Luffy, but he blows the smoke away with a Gum-Gum Balloon of himself and escapes. * White Launcher (ホワイトランチャー, Howaito Ranchā): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jitte. It was first used against Luffy in Navyford. * White Cloud (ホワイト・クラウド, Howaito Kuraudo): Smoker rushes diagonally while airbone with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke. It appeared in One Piece: Grand Battle! 2. * White Shoot (ホワイト・シュート, Howaito Shūto): After knocking enemy to the air, Smoker rushes with kick with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke much like White Cloud. It appeared in Grand Battle! 2. * White Strike (ホワイト・ストライク, Howaito Sutoraiku): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and smashes the ground with his right fist, causing a shockwave and releasing a cloud of smoke in a circle around him that traps enemies, like his White Out attack. It appears in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's Unique Action. * White Hound (ホワイト・ハウンド, Howaito Haundo): Smoker transforms himself into smoke and releases dense smoke into a large circle around him. Surrounding enemies are drawn into him at the center, where he attacks them rapidly with a flurry of strikes from his jitte. It appears in Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's second Special Attack. * Jitte Dance (十手乱舞, Jitte Ranbu; literally meaning "Jitte Dance"): Smoker swings the Jitte multiple times for horizontal strikes, hitting the enemy into the air, before using his smoke powers to circle back around and deliver a final blow that knocks multiple foes far back. It appears in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's first Special Attack. * White Blow Rush (ホワイト・ブロー・ラッシュ, Howaito Burō Rasshu): Smoker hits an enemy with his jitte, then uses White Blow repeatedly and hits the enemy again with his weapon. This move appeared in One Piece: Burning Blood. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Before the timeskip, Smoker was not able to use Haki, although he had some knowledge of it. During the timeskip, he was promoted to vice admiral, so confirming that Smoker can use the ability. This is further proven during the fight with Trafalgar Law, when Smoker comments to Tashigi that her Haki is not on a level that would allow her to stand against Law's powers. Claiming he is the only one present who can do so, it can be implied that he is capable of using Haki to counter a Devil Fruit's abilities. During his battle with Vergo, he landed a punch where his hand and part of his arm were completely black, demonstrating the use of Armament Haki. He later did the same with his elbow when striking Vergo in the face. Like Vergo, he can also imbue his Nanashaku Jitte with his Haki. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Nanashaku Jitte Smoker's main weapon is a large jitte that is quite long and is tipped with Sea-Prism Stone, a material that affects Devil Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes a Devil Fruit becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Sea-Prism Stone is, in Smoker's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Devil Fruit users. Since only the tip is Sea-Prism Stone, it does not affect Smoker himself. He keeps the tip hanging in the air at all times, and his thick clothing provides further protection. When he turns into smoke, the weapon does not turn into smoke with him because of the Sea-Prism Stone. Instead, he carries it with him while in smoke form. Smoker seems to be very proficient in wielding the jitte, taking enemies by surprise and using the weapon to deliver strong blunt attacks. The jitte was broken in half when Boa Hancock kicked it, which led it to crumble. After the timeskip, the jitte has shown to have been repaired. Its hilt is red. Also, in the manga and in its related merchandise and products, it seems to be much longer than in the anime, almost reaching down to Smoker's feet. Gallery Transportation Smog Hog :Main article: Blower Bike The Blower Bike is used for in-land transportation. It is a wide bike with three wheels (two big ones in the rear, and a smaller one in front) and its engines are powered by his Plume-Plume Fruit powers. Additionally, Smoker can traverse water with the bike. Gallery History Past Very little has been said about Smoker's past; what is known is that he witnessed Gol D. Roger's execution when he was young and he joined the Marines at the same time as Hina. However, it appears that Hina had to help Smoker before in situations where he was almost expelled from the Marines. Synopsis Before the Timeskip East Blue Saga =Loguetown Arc = Alabasta Saga =Drum Island Arc = =Alabasta Arc = =Water 7 Saga = =Long Ring Long Land Arc = =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = Summit War Saga =Amazon Lily Arc = =Marineford Arc = =Post-War Arc = During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Fishman Island Saga =Fishman Island Arc = Dressrosa Saga =Punk Hazard Arc = =Dressrosa Arc = After Doflamingo's defeat at Dressrosa, Smoker and Tashigi received the news of Luffy and Law's exploits and were pleased that Issho did not allow the incident to be covered up like with Alabasta. Battles Canon * Smoker vs. Buggy Pirates and Alvida * Smoker vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji * Smoker vs. Portgas D. Ace * Marines and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies ** Smoker vs. Monkey D. Luffy (interrupted by Boa Hancock) ** Smoker vs. Boa Hancock * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. the Freed New Merman Pirates' Slave Pirates * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. Trafalgar Law * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. Centaurs * Smoker (in Tashigi's body) vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Smoker (in Tashigi's body), Tashigi (in Chaser's body), Nico Robin and Franky vs. Caesar Clown (unseen) * Smoker vs. Vergo * Smoker vs. Don Quixote Doflamingo (interrupted by Kuzan) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Smoker - Wikipedia article about smokers in general, in which Smoker's name is derived from. * Smoker One Piece Encyclopedia * Smoker Koei Wiki Notes & Trivia * Smoker has cornered Luffy on three occasions before the time-skip, each time the latter was saved by a relative or ally; Dragon, Ace and Hancock. This is similar to how Garp cornered Roger multiple times but was unable to capture him. * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Smoker was ranked the 24th most popular character. * His birthday is March 14, a Japanese holiday called White Day. * Smoker is the first Logia-type Devil Fruit user to be introduced in the series. Coincidentally, he is also the first Navy introduced in the series to possess a Devil Fruit. * Along with Tashigi, Smoker has appeared in more sagas than any other character outside the Straw Hat Pirates. Category:Marines